An International OTP
by ikillu100times
Summary: After one miserably uneventful meeting, England finds a book under his table. He reads it to realise it's a fictional story about... um, the misadventures of him and America. Of course, no-one should read an abomination like this! But what if everyone does? Better yet, what if everyone has their own interpretation to tell? USUK Side Pairings included.
1. Prologue

**According to TV tropes, disclaimers don't _really_ need to be said since this site already covers that. So instead, I'm going to state changes that must be done if I ever own the rights to Hetalia. Why? 'Cause.**

**Change 1: England must always wear his Nurse Outfit on the battlefield. No exceptions.**

* * *

Prussia walked quickly down the hall to the meeting room, a small bounce in his step and a large grin on his face. After two days of having to sit through his boss's ramblings in Germany's place while his brother managed to get away and host the world meeting, he was more than prepared to raise a bit of hell today.

The kind of hell that Germany would kill him twice over for, but that was just the consequence of having an unawesome brother, he supposed.

He even chose the perfect time to arrive; around the time when the meeting was supposed to end. It was the time when the other nations knew they _should _be at the TV or downing a pint, and were most likely to go along with his impromptu party.

Grin stretching wider, he ran into the assembly and yelled at the top of his lungs, "THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE!"

No answer.

Wait, no answer?! Looking round the meeting room, he realised that for once, there was no-one around. The chairs were all over the place, so he must have just missed them.

...Weird.

Prussia wandered the room, taking note of the names on the backs of the chairs. The only chairs that had been tucked back in were Japan's, Germany's, America's, and Lithuania's. Ignoring the strangeness of America seeming somewhat organised, Prussia subconsciously started to tuck in the rest of the chairs himself.

Well, maybe he had a _few _things in common with his brother.

England's chair was lying on its front, as if someone had pulled the back of the leg. Considering that France's chair was broken in two next to England's, Prussia could get an idea of what happened. He chuckled; he would've loved to see England's face then.

Spain's chair was scooted rather close to Romano's, as usual. Romano apparently scooted to Italy in response and Germany's chair was moved as close to the edge as possible. Prussia sighed. Who did Germany think he was kidding? Everyone could see he had the hots for the little Italian!

Though Germany was far from the only one. Romano, America, England, China... All of these countries were so... unawesome at figuring out their feelings! Was he seriously the only one who could see the UST here?! It couldn't be that hard to confess your feelings, could it?

Well, whatever. He had more interesting things to do than speculate on unawesome love lives. That was Hungary and her weird guy magazine's job.

Speaking of Hungary...

There was a small notebook lying just in front of Hungary's chair, lying open. Prussia grinned; he knew he wasn't the only one who filled in a diary! This was awesome! Completely forgetting about the disorderly state of the room, he ran over and squatted down by the notebook. No harm in a little blackmail material, right?

_England imagined running his hand over America's bare chest..._

Woah, that wasn't blackmail material!

...Really? Prussia rolled his eyes at the content. Yeah, everyone knew Hungary had a thing for playing voyeur on fairies, but writing about it during a _meeting?! _That was a little extreme, even for her. Was she sitting next to Japan or... yeah she was. Figures.

"Hey!"

_Scheiße._

"Prussia!" Hungary stormed up to the albino and whipped the book out of his grasp before he could get a word in edgeways, "What the hell were you doing with this?!"

"Uh... Reading it?" Prussia answered, straightening up. It was okay, she didn't have her frying pan for once. If she did, it would've connected with his face by now.

"Uh-huh." Oh crap, that book was a hard cover! "And _why _were you reading it, smart ass?"

"It was right there! How many times have you read one of my awesome diaries?!"

"Awesome? I must keep missing those parts," Hungary leant against the table, relaxing a little; "What did you read?"

"The gay sex part."

Hungary breathed a little sigh of relief. Oh man, so there was potential blackmail! "Which one?" she asked.

"Something about Eyebrows and America."

"Oh, right," Hungary grinned, "You have to admit they were made for each other, though."

"I know, right?" Prussia grinned back, "You would think being called 'The Special Relationship' would give some sort of clue."

"You too? Oh, thank God. I thought it was just me and Japan who could see it."

"Of course! The awesome me can see UST from a mile away! You know, with my brother and all."

"Don't remind me," groaned Hungary.

Prussia laughed loudly, "I feel ya, sis." Ignoring her glare at the term, he demanded, "I didn't get to see much of your book, though. Let me see more!"

"Why should I?"

"Come on... I could give you some awesome tips..." He smirked at the now thoughtful look on Hungary's face. Score! He was good.

Eventually Hungary looked back and nodded. "One minute," she told him, running to the shredder Germany always insisted on having, ever since Spain managed to find the notes that Italy was constantly giving Germany.

Which Romano then got hold of. Which then caused the meeting to abruptly end.

Prussia followed Hungary, where she was shredding some of the earlier sheets of paper in her book. He tried to peer over her shoulder and peek at the writing, but a quick hit to the face from the book told him that was one of his less awesome ideas. Clutching his nose, he gave up and sulked on Austria's chair.

After a final check, Hungary nodded in approval and sat back down next to Prussia. Passing the book over, she told him, "America was sick today, so I based the story off of that."

_England rested his head on the table, clearly frustrated .What was with him today?! Usually he had little problem focusing on Germany's long, drawn out speeches, but today..._

_Today, he couldn't keep his focus off the empty chair beside him. That is, the one America was meant to sit his fat arse on. Seriously, shouldn't he be happy that America wasn't there to annoy him for once? After all, the meeting had been running a lot smoother than usual._

_He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice everyone getting up and packing their notes away, until France got his attention._

"_Rise and shine, Angleterre!" laughed France, grabbing the Brit's chair and pulling it back. A surprised yelp from England was cut short when his chin impacted with the table. Loudly._

"_Fuck you, France!" yelled England. He stood up, grabbed France's chair and tried to hit the fellow nation over the head. He only gave up once the chair had been broken to pieces from constantly hitting the table and floor. Losing his anger, he stormed out of the meeting room, avoiding the gazes of the other nations._

Prussia leaned back in his chair and laughed his trademark laugh at the image, "Did that seriously happen?!"

"Yeah. Poor guy will probably have a bruise there by tomorrow."

"Kesesese! I need to see that tomorrow! He's gonna look hilarious!"

_America. For reasons he didn't quite know (or didn't want to admit to himself), he felt the need to see the blue-eyed nation. Fortunately, America had fallen ill while he was here in Japan, so he just needed to find out the man's hotel room._

...

"Hey, where's the rest?!"

"Huh?" Hungary quickly shut off her mobile (Prussia didn't want to know what she had been looking at) and turned to him, confused. "...Oh, right, I took out the rest."

"What?! But that's the best part! They're never gonna solve anything without fucking each other into the mattress at some point!"

Hungary rolled her eyes at her childhood friend's priorities, "It wasn't that good, that's all. Why don't you write it if you want it so much?"

Prussia grinned at the suggestion, "Maybe I will. I could work on it with Spain if you let me borrow this. France said this morning that he'll be busy making sure England doesn't kill America in his sleep today."

Hungary stared at Prussia for a good few seconds, and then turned away quickly, "Be my guest. But I want it back by tomorrow evening." Despite pointedly not looking at the albino, Prussia still caught that excited gleam in her eyes.

He stood up and winked at her, closing the book, "Trust me, sis, this will be the most awesome sex you will ever read. I've spent more than enough nights with Austria for that." He burst into laughter at her furious expression, and ran out the meeting room.

Seriously,_ thank God _she didn't have that frying pan.

* * *

**I never finished this on the kink meme, and now I have no idea where to find it since the move to Dreamwidth. But I guess I'll just finish the story here instead.**

**I remember reading a strip showing Prussia being just as neat with his clothes as his brother, which gave me the headcanon that Prussia will have the most insane parties in the history of parties... then help Germany clean up the next day XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, review if you feel so inclined, all that good stuff ^_^**


	2. England

**Change 2: Romano has pizza as his comfort food whenever he feels unappreciated :'(**

* * *

"Your meal, sir."

England thanked the waitress and took another gulp from his glass of beer. He was feeling the buzz of alcohol already. Not soon enough, in his opinion. Today had been a disaster. He had gone to America's room straight after the meeting (only because the git wouldn't stop texting him, not because he wanted to or anything!) and tried to take care of his former colony.

Key word being try.

One thing he really wished America had grown out of was his stubborn nature. He refused to take any of the few medicines available, he was constantly complaining that there were too many or too few blankets, and any food or tea England made wasn't even looked at! He tried to call Canada throughout the afternoon, but apparently he was with France sightseeing around Tokyo.

It took about five hours of dealing with the Yank and a few threatening text messages to France before Canada agreed to take over babysitting duties. By then England was _long_ overdue for a drink.

Smiling at the waitress when she refilled his cup, England decided to forget America for the night.

* * *

Prussia smirked at England from the other side of the cafe, where he was sitting with Spain and Romano. Spain had hold of Hungary's notebook, and was mumbling to himself at the contents. Romano was next to him, sipping his glass of wine and occasionally glaring over at the 'Loner tea bastard.'

"I knew those two were meant to be."

Prussia turned to Spain, who had finished reading the book and was now grinning over at England. Fortunately, the blond was turned away from them and too preoccupied with his meal to notice.

"They're almost as bad as you and little Romano there," observed Prussia.

"What about me?" questioned Romano, who had been ignoring the other two the whole time.

"Come on, it's obvious why you're really here," laughed Prussia.

"I told you, I'm making sure you don't destroy the place like Spain did the last time you two and the French bastard went for a drink! I'm not bailing you bastards out again!"

"Aww, Roma~ I said I was sorry..." whined Spain, wrapping his arms round the hot tempered nation. Romano blushed and attempted half heartedly to push him away.

Prussia rolled his eyes and smirked at Romano, "Yeah, right. You know, there's nothing wrong with wanting to get it on with a hottie like him, kid."

"I DO NOT WANT TO FUCK SPAIN, YOU POTATO DICKHEAD!" shouted Romano, standing up and managing to push Spain off.

There was silence for a few moments as everybody in the cafe turned to the three at the back, including England. Spain quickly made apologizing motions at the crowd, and slowly they returned to their food, with a few wary glances at Romano. Fuck a _country?_ He must be really drunk.

Eventually Romano managed to calm down, and sat back in his seat, huffing. Spain rubbed circles on his back to lower his temper and Prussia grinned at his success. Maybe he should add these two idiots in as well...

"Hey, Prussia, you said you were going to write more in, right?" asked Spain, motioning at the book. He lowered his voice a little now that England was aware of them, but the smile on his face showed he was still going through with it.

Prussia nodded. "Yeah, we're gonna write the long awaited sex between those two!"

"Between who?" interjected Romano, now paying more attention to the conversation. Spain handed him the book, letting him read what was already there. Thankfully for the now impatient Prussia, Romano was a faster reader than Spain and soon handed the book back. "Like those two are ever going to see it."

_Yeah, you would know, _thought Prussia. "It would be awesome if they did."

"Well, even if they did, it's not like they would go at it the first night. They need at least a date or something," argued Romano, being something of a romanticist despite appearances.

"Uh, Roma, it's _Inglaterra. _He wouldn't know romance if it hit him in the face with a ripe tomato," answered Spain, looking over at the Brit with a slight sneer.

"W-Well then, what about the hamburger bastard?" replied Romano, "He's too prudish to go with something like that on the first night!"

"England would get him drunk, then."

Prussia laughed loudly at Spain's response, "That's awesome! I'm so writing that in! Have you got a pen?"

Spain shrugged, shaking his head. Of course, preparing in advance wasn't one of his strong points, after all. Romano sighed at his former caretaker, and pulled out a pen from his jacket. Prussia grabbed it and started writing.

"Would England get America really drunk or buzzed?" asked Prussia to no-one in particular.

"Drunk," immediately answered Spain. Romano huffed and peered over to see what the albino was writing.

"There _are_ other English adjectives instead of 'awesome'," he sneered. Prussia gave Romano the finger and focused on his piece. Romano scowled, which gave Spain an excuse to pull him back to his seat and wrap an arm round him. Romano's scowl deepened, but Spain just held tighter and cooed whenever the short tempered nation attempted to struggle.

Prussia ignored them, leaving the two lovebirds to bicker with each other. Yeah, he was definitely gonna add these two in later. But first, he needed to write him and Birdie in! Sure, they may not be going out _yet, _but there was no way he'd be turned down! He was too awesome for that!

He started to rush a little on America's and England's scene due to his anticipation. That scene would be good anyway, but Hungary wouldn't mind once she saw the awesomeness that he and Birdie was!

"You look so happy, Prussia," Spain smiled, still holding onto Romano's waist; he had long given up trying to pull out of Spain's grip.

"What?" Prussia turned to Spain, surprised, "Well... because I'm awesome, that's why!"

Spain laughed in his usual carefree manner and moved off Romano to get to Prussia's side. Prussia moved away instinctively, unwilling to let Spain read his tale of himself and Canada. Not that he was shy or sensitive about the topic or anything! Just... Spain wasn't awesome enough to be worthy of seeing! Yeah, that was it!

Unfortunately, Spain's curiosity was thoroughly peaked. Edging round the table on his chair, Spain moved closer to Prussia. The albino moved away again in response, clutching the book to his chest.

"Come on, let me see~" moaned Spain, reaching out for the book. Oh shit, he was trying to pull the puppy eyes trick again. Like hell that would work on Prussia again!

Unfortunately, it seemed to work on the third occupant at the table. Prussia had moved his chair much closer to Romano, so the Southern Italian was able to get a good grip on the book in Prussia's hands. He wrenched it out of Prussia's grasp, smirking at Prussia's stunned expression.

His victory didn't last long. "Give that back, you little brat!" yelled Prussia, lunging for the book. He managed to grab one end of the book, and pulled for all it was worth. Romano yelped at the enraged German, and quickly let go. However, that made the book fly out of Prussia's grasp and slide along the floor of the cafe.

Landing right at England's foot.

...

"Oh fuck," muttered Romano.

* * *

England picked up the notebook that had appeared under his table with vague interest. Where had this come from? He remembered seeing Hungary and Japan using a notebook like this during the meeting, but they weren't around, so that couldn't be it. He looked around for the owner, intending to do as a gentleman would and return the strange notebook.

Considering that no-one came over to claim ownership, England had to guess it belonged to the three other countries sitting on the other side of the cafe. Romano looked like he wanted nothing to do with the other two, Spain seemed to be comforting Prussia about something and Prussia... England bit back a laugh at the other nation's face. He had never seen the Kraut so red and embarrassed in his life! Now he just _had_ to see what was in the notebook if it was so embarrassing!

...

Wait... what? Th-This was...

_England rested his head on the table, clearly frustrated. What was with him today?!_

This was about him? When did he rest his head here? Was this another one of Prussia's stupid diaries? If so, why was it in past tense?

_Today, he couldn't keep his focus off the empty chair beside him. That is, the one America was meant to sit his fat arse on._

No, wait, this was about the meeting. So... Spain or Romano's then? Doubtful... Actually, it was probably Hungary's and Prussia had stolen it to piss her off.

He would return it to her tomorrow then. But since this was clearly about him, he felt he had a right to read it before he did so.

"_Rise and shine, Angleterre!" laughed France, grabbing the Brit's chair and pulling it back._

Oh yes. He had almost forgotten about that. It was a shame France wasn't with his friends for once; England very much wanted to return the favour concerning his newly formed bruise.

_America. For reasons he didn't quite know (or didn't want to admit to himself), he felt the need to see the blue-eyed nation._

No, he did not _feel the need _to do shit for America. He looked after America because the wanker wouldn't leave him alone. It was now pretty clear that this was Hungary's book, considering the... romantic undertones to this 'story.' If it was anyone else who was writing this he would've been worried, but she had been rattling on about him and _France _of all people just yesterday. It was probably safer to leave her to her weird fantasies.

But yeah, okay, maybe she _sort of_ had a point about America. Just a little one.

...Shut up.

For some reason, after this the writing became messier and looked more rushed. Apparently someone else had been filling this in.

_But first, he went to the shop and got some awesome German beer to give to Ameri__ka-__ca. Then he changed his mind and got some gross unawesome vodka for him because it's really strong. But he still bought the German beer because it tastes way awesomer than his English piss ale._

What?! Bullocks! Prussia (it was obviously him) never complained when he got some good quality ale!

_After he bought the alcohol England ran up to America's room-_

Wasn't he supposed to not know where America's room was yet?

_-and shouted "Step aside, Canada, I need to do something with America here!"_

"_Okay," replied Canada. "I'll go to the awesome Prussia's room then. I'm feeling kinda horny anyway."_

Oh for fucks sake! England glared over at the now empty table where Prussia had sat (those three didn't waste time leaving). He did not need that image of his former colony with goddamn Prussia of all people!

_Canada left to go to Prussia's room. We'll get to that later ;)_

Oh God no.

_England waited till the awesome Birdie left before turning to America with a grin. "Here, I got some unawesome vodka for your cold~" America drank it, since he always falls for stuff like that. After two bottles America was very, very drunk._

One day England was going to give Prussia a poorly written story in German, just to show how much it _hurts _to read something so bad_._

_Now that America couldn't complain, England ripped off his shirt and trousers. America realised what he was doing and did the same to the limey. Usually America would act all unawesome and prudish, but now he was drunk he didn't mind fucking his crush so early._

Wh-What?! What the hell was this?! Sure, he liked America a little, but getting him drunk just to fuck him? He would never do something like! Did... Did Prussia really think that of him? It wasn't as if they had the same sort of rivalry as he did with France or Sp-

Spain. It had to be. Bloody bastard.

_England took out the lube he keeps with him all the time since he's perverted like that, and tried to prepare America. However, since he's a total fairy he couldn't figure out how to do it, so America flipped him over and took the lube from unawesome England._

England's hands twitched as he turned the page. If only Prussia and his unharmed neck was here right now...

_America leaned down-_

Leant, Prussia.

_-to kiss England. England moaned and returned the kiss, even though America was drunk on vodka and tasted really unawesome. America started to prepare him although he's probably shit at foreplay coz he's too impatient. England didn't mind, though, as he was finally with the guy he's loved since WW1. Also, he's a total masochist. He loved the punishments __I __the awesome Prussia gave him for running off unawesomely during the War of Austrian Succession..._

_Meanwhile, in Prussia's room-_

That was it. England slammed the book shut furiously. That fucking Kraut! What the fuck was wrong with him?! More importantly, how the fuck did he know about his feelings for America?! England couldn't remember writing anything down... And he hadn't been _that _obvious... Had he?

England glared at the book, as if it was the cause of all his problems. He definitely couldn't give it back to Hungary now, and she would notice if he ripped out Prussia's piece since part of it was on the same sheet as hers.

Maybe he should keep hold of it for now and throw it away later... Actually, since he was definitely getting pissed later and most likely someone would pick him up, it was probably better to get rid of the thing now.

...Well, there was that spell he had wanted to try for a while.

England stood and muttered the incantation Norway had taught him under his breath, ignoring the stares from other customers close enough to hear. According to Norway, this spell was meant to keep the book constantly lost. If anyone saw it, it would change places once the person looked away.

However, due to having more than a few drinks in his system, England was having a harder time than usual remembering the words to this chant. It also didn't help that this was the first time he had ever used this spell.

Once England finished his spell, the book vibrated a little on the table, then stilled. If this had worked, if England looked away and back again...

Yes! The book was gone! England grinned at his handiwork.

Now, time to get pissed. If anything, it would at least prevent unwanted reactions from the images in his head.

* * *

**...Phew. This chapter's longer than my drama essays.**

**I know you can say 'leaned,' but over here it's considered an Americanism.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hey, if anyone is in the position to critique English fanfiction, it would be Iggy himself XD Now I wish he was my Beta.**


	3. France

**Sorry this took longer than before! I was on holiday in France (note this chapter's POV XD) and there was no computer to speak of over there since my dad forgot his lappy. -_- Now I have a buttload of homework to catch up on, but I'll try and speed up!**

**Change 3 - I've seen France's little censor rose. It needs to be bigger than that.**

* * *

France lay back on his bed, petals surrounding him from when he had absent-mindedly picked at his roses. _Dieu, _these Anglophones... they were so oblivious to love! After the meeting today (which had been incredibly boring due to England moping about America the entire time) he had managed to coaxCanada into spending the afternoon together. France sighed happily as he remembered Canada's relaxed expression from earlier. The nation was so much more carefree when he wasn't fighting to be noticed. And other than maybe England (albeit very occasionally), France didn't know anyone else who could bring out that side of him.

Unfortunately, Canada hadn't seemed to notice any of France's romantic advances, and had simply acted the same as he usually did. Maybe that couldn't be helped; France was aware that it was _possibly_ his own doing that meant Canada didn't take his flirting seriously.

But it was also possible that Canada was in fact just as oblivious as his brother. France preferred that theory.

Ah well. He was the country of love; he wouldn't give up so easily! This years meetings would last until the end of the week before him and Canada would go back to their respective homes.

Speaking of the meeting, considering that he was showing his presentation sometime tomorrow afternoon, maybe he should look over it one more time... France leant over his bed to rummage in one of the small bedside drawers.

Oh? What was this?

France picked up the small green notebook in his drawer, puzzled. Where had this come from? He hadn't had anyone over in his hotel room, and it had been lying over his stuff so it couldn't have been from the last occupants...

Very strange.

France barely had a second thought before he sat up and opened the notebook. He was bored, and it was fair game if the book was in his room, no?

_England rested his head on the table, clearly frustrated .What was with him today?! Usually he had little problem focusing on Germany's long, drawn out speeches, but today..._

Ah, so this was Hungary's book. France easily recognised the handwriting and subject matter (it would be worrying if France _didn't _recognise a love story when he saw one). Well, it wouldn't do to pass up this chance! He had seen some of the gay porn Hungary was famous for, and he was very interested in what the personification herself could come up with.

"_Rise and shine, Angleterre!" laughed France, grabbing the Brit's chair and pulling it back. A surprised yelp from England was cut short when his chin impacted with the table. Loudly._

France snickered at that, remembering the cute little squeal that came from the Englishman's. Yes, he would probably, as America would say, 'pay hell' for it, but that was nothing new.

_But first, he went to the shop and got some awesome German beer to give to Ameri__ka__ ca. Then he changed his mind and got some gross unawesome vodka for him because it's really strong._

Oh? This was Prussia's handwriting... why the sudden change? Were they working together on this story? France doubted it; Hungary wouldn't have been too happy with this development.

He could always ask Prussia later, he supposed.

_After he bought the alcohol England ran up to America's room and shouted "Step aside, Canada, I need to do something with America here!"_

"_Okay," replied Canada. "I'll go to the awesome Prussia's room then. I'm feeling kinda horny anyway."_

Feeling... kinda...

...

_"Quoi?!"_ shouted France, to a level that had angry neighbours knocking on their walls.

How... how _dare _Prussia write about Canada like that?! _Son_ _petit Canada?! _To write him as being so... so easy... Prussia was definitely getting a good talking to tomorrow. With possibly a slap or two.

_Canada left to go to Prussia's room. We'll get to that later ;)_

Make that three slaps.

_England waited till the awesome Birdie left before turning to America with a grin. "Here, I got some unawesome vodka for your cold~" America drank it, since he always falls for stuff like that._

Despite his annoyance with his best friend, France allowed himself a chuckle at this. Although he had the vague hope that one day the two Anglophones would realise their undying love for each other (with his help, of course) and engage in a long night of love making, (maybe inviting him along for a round or three to learn his insight into _l'art de l'amour_- ahem) he did at times wonder if England would one day get fed up of stalling and deal with the problem like he did back during his wild, hoodlum days. France shuddered at the very idea. For America's sake, hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

_England took out the lube he keeps with him all the time since he's perverted like that and tried to prepare America. However, since he's a total fairy he couldn't figure out how to do it, so America flipped him over and took the lube from unawesome England._

Well, maybe that was a bit harsh. England did have wonderful hands after all; any clumsiness in the kitchen was easily made up by the intricate details England was able to pull off when embroidering. And from what he could remember from their drunken escapades, England was well aware of this too.

_Meanwhile, in Prussia's room, Canada rushed in with a look of, "FUCK ME NOW," on him._

France drew out a sigh. His friend was so bad at this...

_Prussia knew what Canada was on about and said, "Even though I'm kinda busy right now, you're awesome little birdie, so one round, okay?"_

France scoffed, 'Kinda busy.' He would be an awful lover! Canada deserved someone much better than this... this brute!

At this point, there was a large mark on the paper, as if someone had grabbed the book from its writer. Thank God for small blessings, thought France. He should go to Prussia right now and-

Actually, no, he had a better idea. He'll just write in this himself! After all, the characterisation was completely wrong! Canada would never date Prussia... right? No. No, bad thinking, France. Of course he wouldn't.

Well, that was his first task, then. Have this Canada see sense and go to someone who would treat him right! After that, he would need to take care of England and America's love life too. Not that the drunken sex wasn't hot, but they needed something more fulfilling if they really were to get rid of their sexual tension.

Like a romantic date! Of course, a quality Parisian restaurant would be just what they need! Especially England; maybe trying some good food would help improve the stubborn Brit's taste buds.

Grabbing a pen from his suit jacket, France started writing under Prussia's segment. He thought for a moment to change the language to French, but decided that this time; he would use English, since the last two segments used it. He relaxed on his queen sized bed, making sure to take his time describing in detail.

He knew the art of romance much more than his dear Germanic friend, after all.

* * *

_**Son petit Canada - His little Canada**_

**Okay, I'll admit, I'm not entirely sure who else is going to read this. Gossip Queen Poland? Innocent little Liechtenstein? Maybe even one of Iggy's brothers... that would be a laugh, I guess XD  
**

**In other words, suggestions would be much appreciated. Hope you've enjoyed this far!**


End file.
